lastsummonerfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Recent Updates/@comment-175.136.1.147-20141014075800/@comment-67.100.32.114-20141014211504
Don't forget that half or more of our lines are also R and those get hit much harder than our SR/SSR. Most of my R are lv 30 and have +320 defense armor but they still get hit for 800-1000 on the later levels of world 3. I would imagine if I gave them +640 defense armor it would knock off another 320 or so damage but it would still hurt a lot. PVP I do a lot of fighting in the 15000atk/15000def range currently. Best way I've found is going same type lines 3 sword / 3 ranged / 3 magic so that you can sometimes get the damage boost. I will also burst to skip rounds as I can't shuffle. I've also been hit pretty hard by some people with mostly R, but I can't tell their levels. Crits feels like they bypass armor. My frontline SR (with +640 armor) which might only take 100-300 damage spikes to 1500 on a crit. Gear is pretty important but takes so long to farm (thankfully they reduced it). I recommend gearing up with the +320 armors first and then going straight to the +640 armors next as those only use world 3 drops (ruby/silver/bloodstone) and it wouldn't be worthwhile to get the armors inbetween those. With surplus world 2 materials you can then make the +320 weapons. One thing about the ghosts, I don't know if they just patched it or if I am confusing event with normal world 3 leveling, but I have not seen a ghost duplicate or cast poison lately. They lately have only been trying to shock people and have become much less of a threat. This might just be limited to normal world 3 leveling? If you can farm the earlier levels of world 3 I recommend you do so as world 2 doesn't seem to drop the ruby/silver/bloodstone which are needed for the +640 defense armors. Although it is important to make sure all your lines are leveled, there is good value in having one strong front line with your best brave souls, levels, armor, and weapons. A strong front line needs to be able to take hits and also knock out 1+ monsters so that your second line will only have to deal with 3 monsters. The trick is timing your attacks and healing so that your last and weakest line finishes off the round so that your front line can be ready to take the first blow on a fresh wave. Unfortunately the two SR that are non gacha are both magic and Takeda isn't a very good SR either imho. To make a strong frontline using only R though, I would imagine needing the +640 defense armors and +320 attack or stronger weapons, and probably be level 40+ if you want to finish world 3. The beginning of world 3 starts rough, but as your brave souls level and gear up they become easier. As long as your R lines can take out at least one monster before the enemy attacks then you will be in good shape. Slow down the pace when there is only one monster left so you can recover damage and if you aren't concerned about the combo counter, do mixed attacks to chip away until your last line does the killing blow. Getting 3 stars the first time you run a map is difficult because you don't have much control on when you push a wave as you are maintaining the combo counter. They really should've made SP stronger than R instead of weaker.